


Miss You

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [85]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Past Abuse, Past Attempted Murder, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: May 1st, 1948. Huston, Texas. Agony:Bliss?London is given a baby to keep safe, and has many feelings on the matter.





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit more of London and Evelyn was needed for the series, I think.

~May 1st, 1948~

* * *

 

The baby looked so safe in his arms, and London though that a contradiction. Because she was in the arms of a monster, who'd just tried to kill her father, and been tearfully told by her mother to take her baby with him in his escape from the scene. She was a bad man's baby, and woman's precious gift, and he'd failed to kill the bad man and rescue the innocent woman the bad man was married to. But saved her baby, in theory. 

"Are we going to keep her?" Evelyn, his ten year old daughter and decade's constant companion, asked. London was reminded too of when he'd ran from his mother's house with baby Evie in his arms, intending to leave her with someone better than he ever could be. He had kept her instead, and he'd raised her rather well despite his..issues. But she had Lawrence blood in her veins, and Lawrences thrived in chaos. This baby might not be able to take to their life.

This exact situation had never happened before. When he got into the business of killing people worse than him, children were sometimes involved. But usually they had someone else to take care of them, or London found someone to look after them. He could find this one a new family too. 

"No, she's better off with other people." Evie looked rather disappointed. London knew it was because she wanted siblings, but certain London was never going to willingly put a life into this terrible world. Never had. He'd help the ones already cursed to the earth instead. 

The earth was cruel and there was no fixing that. But London tried to make it just a little better, either for many, or just one person, in small acts and targeted murders. London was aware of his violent nature, so he'd rather make the bad people hurt instead of anyone else. Still, it made people in desperate situations to mistake him a good person, hence the baby. 

She was not quite a year old, but far from a newborn. She slept on, feeling no fear of him. 

"What could we call her though if we _did_ keep her? Or until we find her a family." Evie must have been paying attention when he mentioned the baby's parents hadn't yet named her, and hadn't planed to until she reached an older age alive. He'd humor his daughter. 

"Amelia," She'd need a middle name too, if they did keep her. "...Violet. Amelia Violet." Amelia for Emmy, who he still missed even a decade later, and Violet for Violet Collier, who London had been missing for longer. He'd never learned her true fate. He hated that more than anything.

A little baby named after a pet and sister-like long gone, and a much younger best friend who he wanted to at least talk to one last time in a lifetime. Fitting, since Evie was named for his parents. 

Evie sat down beside London, who was using the hotel bed like a chair, and peered close at the sleeping baby. 

"Amelia. Nice name. I like it."

"Do you want to hold her?" London asked. Evie nodded, and London instructed her how to hold Amelia properly. London hadn't learned to hold a baby properly until Lucy Holt kept bringing her son around and little Bradley decided he liked London. London missed Bradley too. London had a lot of people he missed that he'd likely never see again. "I really don't think we can keep her." London was ignored, and Evie stared lovingly at the little girl. 

Evie was going to gain a little sister if London couldn't properly state his case.

"She's so cute." Evie pointed out with a smile. 

"We'd ruin her. My job is too dangerous." London searched his mind. "Why don't we take her to...Marjorie Andrews. Maybe she'd like another child. If not, someone in Cade Vale is probably wishing for a baby right now!" It could be like fate, and Amelia would be with a stable family. 

"But I want a sister." Evie had more control over him than most children did over their parents, and usually that was for the best. He needed someone to call him out when he was being stupid. But he wasn't been stupid now. It was rational to give Amelia a better life. Amelia, finally summoned from sleep, opened her eyes and Evie gasped and smiled. "Dad, you didn't tell me about her eyes." 

Amelia now blinked up at Evie with one blue eye and the other brown. London had found it interesting, but otherwise not very noteworthy. Not telling his daughter did lead to her rather sweet reaction, cooing over the baby's features. And that was when London knew he'd been defeated. 

 _"If_ I can't find her a better home, we'll keep her, okay?" Evie looked excited at that, and started talking about all the things she'd do as a sister, and even though London was sure the baby would be better off somewhere else, maybe his daughter's happiness was worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> London does in fact keep Amelia, and raises her as a second daughter.


End file.
